


Make her ours

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Thomas Sharpe has wed the lovely Edith and the voice inside his head is thrilled....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make her ours

Some say that the old Cumbrian families have many secrets and that their houses have their own characters, telling their stories in the creaking of the walls and the groaning of the wooden beams.

But there are those that have an even darker story. Suspicious deaths and strange voices, ghostly appearances and eerie lights.

In Allerdale Hall sitting atop the Crimson peak, the Sharpe family resides. The legends say that those hills are soaked in blood and that strange things happen within the manor’s walls. Whispers tell about evil spirits and demonic possessions. And that the house itself is alive.

 

Sir Thomas Sharpe looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a fine suit made of midnight blue fabric, his white cravat setting a stark contrast, just as his pale face did compared to his dark hair. He carefully kept his face neutral, but he felt the corner of his mouth twitching and there was a sparkle in his eyes.

Tonight he’d be with Edith for the first time. Edith, finally his wife. She was so innocent and gentle, yet had a strength of mind that reminded him of a steel blade. He had been taken with her from the moment he laid eyes on her.

It had been a whirlwind romance, born in the last days of summer, on another continent.

Now it was winter and he had taken her to his family’s home.

The moment he carried her over the threshold, the familiar presence had come back to his mind, a Voice he had first heard inside his head when he was just turning from boy into man.

She had no name, but had always been with him, as long as he didn’t stray too far from home. She had become a fixture to his life, his advisor, his teacher, his lover. Even though She was just inside his head, She had opened a new world of knowledge to him.

She had also helped him discover his own body, from the first wondrous tugging of a boy, to the lusty adventures of a man grown.

 

Now She was singing. Though She’d had no part in finding Edith, She was jubilating. From the first moment Her presence was back with him, he felt how She approved of his wife, how eager She was to learn more about the young American.

Her Voice inside his head was so unlike Edith’s as if they were from opposing ends of a spectrum. While Edith’s voice was clear and high, Her’s was dark and sultry, both sweet, but one like honey, the other like dark, heavy wine.

He was relieved to find Her welcoming Edith so eagerly, so unlike his sister that he was once more sure he had taken the right course.

As he walked through the corridor towards their bedroom, he had to keep himself from running, being impatient to meet his wife, to finally be with her. Their stolen kisses had not been enough to satisfy him and though he was determined to be gentle, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop once he’d lay down with her.

The Voice was just as eager as he was, urging him on and whispering about what they would do with Edith, how She was looking forward to their union.

Thomas took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hearing Edith calling out in a small voice, bidding him to enter.

Opening the door, he saw her sitting on the edge of the huge bed that was to be theirs. She was dressed in a frilly white nightgown, a lavender robe keeping her decent and warm. Her hair was already braided for the night and her naked feet dangled, making her look like a child.

He smiled at her, trying to put her at ease, but he could tell his wife was nervous and possibly even afraid.

Inside his head She was keeping silent, giving him the time to put Edith at ease, holding back Her hunger and lust.

“Good evening, my dear wife,” he greeted Edith with a kind smile.

“Good evening, my dear husband,” she answered, her face turning becomingly red, her dimples showing him that she was pleased to see him.

He stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. From this vantage point she looked nothing like a child any more. Her features showed the earnestness of a young woman, her form under the clothing was well rounded and appealing. He felt his manhood steering and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He sat down beside her and took her hand, while she only looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. Her sweet coyness made his heart sing and yet he wanted to turn that look on her face into something else, something wilder.

He raised Edith’s hand to his lips and kissed it, making her blush deepen. She didn’t dare to look at him now.

“My darling wife, I will never do something that is unpleasant to you. Do you want me to stay?” he asked carefully. Edith turned to him and looked at him. Not daring to speak she just nodded.

He sighed with relief and bent down to her, leaving a sweet, almost chaste kiss on her lips.

Her eyes were firmly closed and her lips puckered when he pulled away. A disappointed sigh escaped her and her pout lead him to kiss her more firmly.

Shyly Edith raised a hand to set it against his chest, not to hold him back, but to steady herself. He took it and gently caressed her skin with his thumb. The other arm he wrapped around her, holding her close, while his tongue ran over her lower lip. She gasped and he took the chance to let his tongue slip into her mouth, slowly, sensually. Edith began to quiver, but he could feel that she was eager to explore these feelings.

He held himself back, though the urge to show her all his hunger was nearly overwhelming. He felt the blood rushing through his veins, making him harder. His tongue teased hers, until she answered it’s prodding with her own.

When he broke away she looked at him with huge eyes, her bosom heaving and her lips red and moist. He smiled again and caressed her cheek.

She leaned into his touch and he used his free hand to open the bows of her gown.

“Stand up, my darling,” he said and she followed his order. He pushed the gown off her shoulders and took her hands, still sitting on the bed. She blushed again under his gaze. With the candles behind her, he could make out her form through the thin fabric.

“She is delicious,” the Voice purred and he nodded. He pulled Edith closer, so she stood between his spread legs, the height of the bed and her small frame having her standing just a hint taller than he was. He looked up at her and then bent forward to leave a kiss on her neck, making her shiver. He cupped her face and held her in place while he slowly licked and nuzzled her flesh, moving upwards until his hot breath puffed into her ear and down again, along her clavicles.

She leaned into him, her breathing becoming more and more laboured, small moans escaping her lips. He ran his free hand over her nightgown, knowing she would feel the warmth of his hand through it. First softly over her leg, over her back, finding her bare beneath her nightgown, up over her belly until he felt the sweet swell of her breasts. He barely touched her, but she instinctively pressed her flesh into his hand, gasping out loud when his thumb found her nipple.

He teased the hard peak with his fingers, gently tugging, until Edith covered his hands with hers, breathing hard, a look of surprise and fear in her eyes.

“She’s just discovering what lust is,” giggled the Voice. “Oh how a pleasure she will be.”

Sir Thomas stood up and turned her around, so she was with her back to the bed. He kissed her again and then bent down to take the hem of her nightgown.

“Oh!” Edith exclaimed, blushing furiously. “You don’t want to…?”

He smiled to comfort her.

“I understand that you are nervous, my darling. Did nobody tell you that I would want to see your nakedness?”

She shook her head in mute horror and he let go of her clothing.

“Don’t worry, it will feel natural. But I don’t want to overwhelm you in our first night.”

She smiled at him with a thankful smile and he kissed her again. This time he pulled her close and kissed her intensely. His tongue slipped easily into her mouth and his roaming hands made her moan. He grabbed her even closer, pushing his hardness against her.

“Yes, yes, take her, Thomas, make her ours,” She urged him on and he had to keep from tearing the nightgown away after all. Letting go of her instead, he undid his jacket and cravat, letting them fall carelessly onto the floor, then buttoned his shirt. Edith’s hand twitched, and he took it and rested her palm against his heart.

“Do you feel it beating for you?” he asked and she nodded, wonder on her face.

With ease he gathered Edith up and lay her on her back in the middle of the bed. Eyes wide, full of anticipation and nervousness she looked at him.

He climbed upon the bed, kissing her again, enjoying how she clung to his shoulders, finally daring to touch him, too.

“She’s getting eager, oh my,” the Voice whispered.

Sir Thomas leaned above his wife and looked down at her. Her hard breathing and red cheeks, her swollen lips and the halo of hairs that had slipped from the braid enticed him, but he knew that he’d only be satisfied when he’d had her screaming and completely dishevelled, wanton and thrashing under him.

“Yes, Thomas, make her your wife, make her scream in pleasure,” Her voice whispered and he had to close his eyes to keep himself under control. When he opened them again he saw a question in Edith’s eyes and he smiled warmly. He lowered himself carefully and kissed her neck, then made his way down her body. Through her nightgown he could smell her body and he playfully nipped at her breasts and her belly, until he arrived at her mound. She squirmed, but he held her, breathing against her womanhood, smelling her arousal. By now the Voice was ever present, like a breath upon his neck, making his blood boil hotter. He almost could feel her presence, cold hands holding him from behind, caressing him, urging him on. He freed his member from the confines of his trousers, groaning as the heated head rubbed against the silky bedsheets. He needed to bury himself inside Edith, feeling her around him, but he wanted to find her open and wet for him.

He pressed the fabric down between Edith’s legs, rubbing against her centre, leaving her gasping and moaning. He moved further down, kissing her ankles, her calves, pulling the nightgown up on his way. He left hot kisses on the insides of her thighs and licked over her feverish skin. She bucked under him and the closer the came back to her womanhood the more she squirmed. When his breath moved over her nakedness, her moist labia glistening, she froze.

His tongue tasted her and she whimpered.

“No, you can’t!” she exclaimed and he chuckled against her. Her voice sounded conflicted.

“Sir Thomas, please, you can’t… kiss me there! It’s… unclean…”

He ran his tongue over her clitoris, making her scream out in surprise. He looked up and saw that she was hiding her face in her hands, caught between her lust and her indoctrinated view of her body. 

“My darling, you are delicious,” he purred. “But I see this is too much for you yet.”

He moved up her body again and she dared to look at him. His predatory daze must have frightened her, as a small whimper escaped her.

“Fear not, my little dove, I won’t hurt you,” he growled. “I will show you passion and soon you won’t deny me any part of your body.”

She swallowed heavily, but as his fingers had found her clitoris again, her fear was soon overwhelmed with pleasure. His lips closed over hers, muffling her cries.

“Take her, Thomas, fuck her, bury your cock inside her quim, make her ours,” a constant chorus of filthy orders filled his mind. He thrust his hips against Edith’s and she gasped when the head of his member pushed against her. He could feel her wetness and growled into her mouth.

“She can’t wait to have you fill her, Thomas, part her, fuck her,” the Voice urged and his hand spread Edith’s labia, slowly rubbing his manhood against her. She moaned and gasped, not knowing what was happening to her, but long past protesting or even articulating questions. Her back arched off the bed and her husband slid inside her, slowly, keeping himself in check with all his willpower. Inch after inch he entered her, filling her. He held still and looked at her face, grinning wickedly when he found her eyes closed and her mouth opened in a silent cry of ecstasy.

When she opened her eyes, he made himself smile lovingly and whispered:

“Are you well, my pet?”

She nodded, unable to speak. Her hands wandered over his body, down his back, holding on to him and digging her nails into his skin.

With this, he wasn’t able to hold back any more and started moving into her fully. Without letting her adjust further he pulled nearly out again, only to push back in. Her gasps only fuelled his fire and he moved faster, thrusting into her.

“She is so wet for us, see how she’s shivering and hear her moans, how delicious she feels around your hard cock? She’s not a virgin any more, you took that and now you’re making her into our creature, wanton with desire…,” She triumphed as Sir Thomas lost all his restraints, rutting into Edith, making her scream and run her nails over his back.

Edith came with a wailing scream, her walls clenching around him, but he kept on driving into her, feeling as if She was spurring him on, icy hands all over his body, touching him, teasing him, holding him back and prolonging his pleasure.

Edith’s cries became weaker and he kissed her hard, biting her lips and his hands found her breasts, squeezing them hard. She shuddered and came again, bucking into him, thrashing under him. He felt his focus narrow, his whole world becoming the place where they were connected, his nerves burning, his need sheer overwhelming. He felt a shiver run through his body and he grunted, hearing the Voice in his mind sing, his wife scream and he spilled himself inside her.

He collapsed beside her, dizzy and spent, his mind blank for a while. When he could think again, he gathered Edith in his arms and kissed her cheeks softly.

She shuddered, but smiled when she turned to him.

“Is it… always like this?” she asked in a small voice.

“Not always, my darling. I lost myself I fear, but I swear it was my love burning for you.”

She lay there silent and he caressed her, watching her intently.

“I can’t begin to describe what I felt, it was overwhelming,” she murmured and he nodded into her hair.

“Will… will it happen again?” Her voice was hopeful and yet daunted.

“Oh, yes my dove, oh yes,” he whispered and heard Her laughing with delight.


End file.
